Never Been Kissed
by SariNeoChaos
Summary: A songfic, from Quatre's POV. I got the inspiration for this songfic from an RPG my friend and I did one night...


Never Been Kissed  
The song "Last Kiss" is by Pearl Jam  
This songfic is by Quatre's_Aisai  
  
  
I never knew that something like this could happen so fast. One second, you're driving down the road, then the next minute, the car's turned over, the wheels spinning frantically in the air. It happened a few months ago, but it seems like just yesterday, I had lost the love of my life.  
  
~~Oh where, oh where can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world~~  
  
It all started when we all went to a party at Duo Maxwell's house. Sure, all the others got drunk, but I decided to stay away from the alcohol, for I was the one who had a long way to drive home. She had become sick, and she wanted to go back home to her apartment. Anjira and Sutashi told her to go ahead, and that they'd be home in a few hours. Of course, she was slightly drunk as well, and was in no condition to drive, so I offered her a ride home. After all, we were good friends. She looked at me with that smile, that same smile that I had fallen in love with since the first day I had laid eyes on her. We jumped into my convertible and drove off. Little did I know that our drive would soon come to an end, and one of us wasn't going to make it home.   
  
~~We were out on a date in my daddy's car  
We hadn't driven very far  
There in the road, up straight ahead  
The car stalled, the engine was dead~~  
  
We began our drive home. She occasionally glanced over at me with her dark sapphire eyes glowing in the moonlight. I regret looking into her eyes, for everytime I do, I feel like drowning in their innocence. I had very strong feelings for her, but I did not know if she felt the same way. So I kept it bottled up inside. I turned away from her gaze and looked back at the road. That's when it happened. A car was speeding straight for us, right in the middle of the road. I gasped, and Sarafu screamed. I threw the steering wheel to the right, and the car swerved in that direction.  
  
~~I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right  
I'll never forget the sound that night  
The screamin' tires, the bustin' glass  
The painful scream that I heard last~~  
  
I could hear the screeching of the tires, trying to bring the car to a stop, but it failed. We hit the fence, breaking it into tiny pieces as we went tumbling down the hill. Something hit me in the head, and her scream was the last thing I heard before everything went black.   
  
When I came to, I was upside down, the seatbelt holding me in place. The airbag was in my face, I pushed down on it and it deflated. I looked around, dazed. I gasped and turned to my right, to see if she was still there. She wasn't. I scrambled for my belt buckle and unsnapped it. I fell on my head, right on the hard ceiling of the now demolished convertible. I opened the dented door and tumbled out, wincing in pain.   
  
My head was killing me. I brought a hand up to it and felt my forehead. I brought my hand back down, looking at it, now covered in my blood. I cursed, ripping my shirtsleeve and pushing it down on my open wound. I looked at the car, turned over, the wheels spinning frantically in the air, the front of the car smashed and ablaze in a fiery inferno. I stumbled forward, trying to find her face, wanting to see her face. I prayed to God that she was all right. My prayers weren't answered.  
  
~~Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world~~  
  
I found her, face first on the ground, dirt and blood covering her body from head to toe. I limped over to her and threw myself down on my knees. I picked up her head and upper body and cradled her in my arms. I rocked back and forth, tears streaming down my face. I gently stroked her blood-crusted hair out of her blackened face. Her entire upper body was sliced open and bleeding in several places where glass had cut her. I saw that she had a huge piece of glass sticking out of her left shoulder. With trembling hands, I reached for it and pulled it out. It slid out easily, and blood began to spill all over her chest and down onto my pants.   
  
I threw off my vest and began to unbutton my shirt. I took it off and tightly tied it around her arm, trying to get the bleeding to stop. I reached into my pants pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed the hospital with shaking hands, my fingers slipping off the keys as I pressed the numbers in. When someone answered, I began to cry and tell them what happened and where we were. "We'll send an ambulance right away. Don't worry, sir." I hung up and looked back down at her angelic sleeping form, lying in my lap. I sat there, shirtless, stroking her head lovingly. I whispered her name many times, trying to get her to open her eyes. Her eyes stayed tightly shut.   
  
~~When I woke up, the rain was pourin' down  
There where people standing all around~~  
  
When an ambulance finally came and we sped for the hospital, I stood by her side the whole time, a blanket draped over my bare shoulders, a bandage strapped to my forehead wound. We made it into the hospital, and she was rushed to the emergency room. I tried running after her, but I stumbled and fell to my knees, skinning them on the street. Someone helped me up and told me that I should calm down and relax. Calm down and relax?! Not at a time like this! Not when the one I loved dearly was hurt, not while she was dying.   
It took four doctors to calm me down. They looked at my wound and said that it was nothing serious and they had it cleaned and sewn up in about forty-five minutes. When they strapped on a new bandage to my head, they asked me to sit in the waiting room until they could tell me about her. I waited and waited, for hours and hours. I now had on a white hospital shirt and a clean pair of light blue pants. It seemed like an eternity, but after my wait was over, someone stepped into the room and called my name.   
  
"Mr. Winner?" I stood up and walked over to the doctor.   
  
"How is she?" I asked in a trembling voice. I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't have any good news. I gulped, trying to hold back my tears, not wanting to break down in the middle of the room, with people all around. He sighed, then spoke in a calm voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Winner, but...she's far too gone to save now...she's not only lost a lot of blood, but she is bleeding internally, and whatever we do now would be a waste of time..."   
  
~~Something warm flowing through my eyes  
But somehow I found my baby that night~~  
  
I could feel the tears stream down my face, burning my cheeks like fire. My voice began to tremble. I put a hand to my head, and steadied myself by placing a hand on the wall.   
  
"No...no...is there anything you can do?" I asked, looking up at him. The doctor placed a hand on my shoulder, and shook his head.   
  
"I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do for your friend...you may go see her now, if you would like to..." he said, leading me down the hall. I was in shock. Why did this have to happen? How could something like this happen to someone as kind and innocent as her? I hated God for this, and I would never forgive him if she died...I entered the room, and there she was, her angelic form asleep on the bed, bandages all over her upper body. She had an IV stuck in her right forearm, and wires that lead to a heart monitor on her chest. She was breathing heavily, gasping for air. I rushed to her side and placed her hand in mine. The doctor closed the door behind us.  
  
~~I lifted her head, she looked at me and said,  
"Hold me, darling, just a little while."~~  
  
"Hey..." I said, tears building in my eyes. "I'm so sorry this happened...it's all my fault...I should have been watching the road...it's my fault that you're like this and you're going to..." I stopped myself, and sniffled. "Oh, God...I would understand if you didn't forgive me, Sarafu..." I bowed my head, closing my eyes, and began to cry. I felt a hand reach up to my face and gently stroke it. I gasped, and my eyes shot open. They met hers, bloodshot, no longer the beautiful blue they once were, but now a dull gray. I raised my hand a pressed hers against my face.   
  
"Don't say...things...like that, Quatre..." she said weakly, her eyelids getting heavy. I gasped, placing a hand on her face.   
  
"Please, try to hold on..." I said, softly stroking her face. She smiled that smile of hers again. She still had that beautiful serene smile, even if she was slowly drifting away. She placed her hand on his and rubbed her face against it, whimpering. I smiled, running my hand down her face. She winced in pain, and I gasped, putting a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes, her voice trembling, taking in air in heavy breaths.   
  
"Quatre...hold me...ple...ase..." she said, closing her eyes. I looked at her and scooped her upper body into my arms, cradling her back and forth. I embraced her, her frail body pressed against mine. I pulled away and looked into her eyes, those drowning rivers of innocence. She moaned, shivering. "Quatre...have you...have...you ever...been...kissed...by a...girl...before?" she asked me, her face becoming paler by the second. I frowned, then shook my head back and forth.   
  
"No...I've never been kissed..." I said, a single tear running off my face and dripping onto her cheek.   
  
"I...I hav...en't...eith...er......I've...ne...ver...be...en...kiss...ed..." she said, gasping for air. I smiled, running my hand over her face, wiping away the bloody tears. I bent down and let my lips fall onto hers. I kissed her passionately, our first kiss...and probably our last...  
  
~~I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss  
I found the love that I knew I would miss~~  
  
She was weak, almost gone now, but she kissed me back, weakly, almost not at all. She brought a hand to my shoulder, trying to pull me closer. I leaned closer, kissing her more deeply. She whimpered, her breath becoming less and less heavy. I could hear the steady beeping of the heart monitor become slower and slower. Her face became whiter and whiter. She looked so much like a ghost now. She was so pale, she almost blended in with the bed sheet. I could feel her lips begin to get colder as I kept them on hers.   
  
Sarafu...I thought, Please don't leave me...please don't die on me...I need you...Our lips began to part slowly; I was surprised that she wanted to end the kiss so soon. Her hand slowly slid from my shoulder and dropped limply to her side. Her head lolled to the left, and her eyes shut, never to open again. I sat there, shocked, the flat beep of the heart monitor ringing in my ears.   
  
~~But now she's gone, even though I hold her tight  
I lost my love, my life that night~~  
  
I cried and cried for hours; I could not believe that she was really gone...and I never got the chance to tell her I loved her more than anything did in the world. I would do anything to bring her back now, but only God has that kind of power...and I'm no god...I stayed by her side, holding her limp lifeless body in my strong arms, kissing her cold pale cheeks over and over. I never wanted to leave, but I had to let the others know what happened.   
  
It broke my heart when I had to tell the others about it. They all cried, even Heero. He could not believe that the girl he had grown up with was finally gone. Sutashi cried and cried, Duo comforting her, wrapping his arms around her. Anjira was shocked at the breaking news, and she locked herself in her room for hours. We could hear her crying from our side of the door. Trowa tried many times to convince her to come out, but she only yelled at him and told us all to leave her alone. Fuujin was upset as well. She didn't know Sarafu for too long, but they were still good friends. She threw herself into Wufei's arms, and Wufei stroked her soft hair, trying to get her to stop crying.   
  
When Anjira did come out of her room at last, she walked right up to me and slapped me across the face. She screamed and cursed at me, and I just stood there, getting what I thought I deserved. I did kill her sister, after all. She didn't even get to see her one last time. She began to break down in tears, and Trowa wrapped his arms around her. She cried on his shoulder, and Trowa glanced over at me. I did not know what else to do, and I didn't make things any better, so I decided to call a cab and head for home.   
  
~~Oh where, oh where can my baby be?  
The lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world~~  
  
I walked into my front door and came face to face with Rasid. He asked me where I had been all night, and I told him to just leave me alone. Before he could ask me anything else, I was in my room. I slammed the door and threw myself down on the bed. I looked up at the ceiling, the moon reflecting its rays off the glass of the light. I sighed, taking off my shoes. I didn't bother to change into my pajamas, I was too tired. I turned over to the table next to my bed and reached for the light. I stopped my hand and reached down to the picture frame that sat there, next to my lamp. It held a picture of Sarafu and myself at a picnic. I smiled, a single tear rolling down my tearstained cheek. I turned off my lamp and lay my head down on the pillow, the picture frame held close to my body.   
  
When I fell asleep, my dreams were of her, of course. She looked at me with those big blue innocent eyes, that same smile placed on her lips. She was so perfect, the one I wanted to stay with for the rest of my days on earth, but now, that was impossible. I ran up to her and took her in my arms, kissing her. I pulled away and smiled, stroking her soft white flawless face. It was so full of life and energy in my dreams, and even if she was gone now, she would live on in my heart...for eternity...till I see her again, she'll always be the girl I loved. She was the girl I gave my first kiss to...and I was the first boy she gave her last...  
  
~~~  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whatdya think, huh? My first attempt at a songfic! :) YAY!!! Ok, so, I don't own any of the GW characters. My friends and I own some of the characters in here. Thanks for reading! Arigatou! ^_^ ~Quatre's_Aisai  



End file.
